Child
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Apakah manusia sudah gila sekarang!—itulah yang selalu ia teriakkan ketika melihat berita di koran maupun TV yang menampilkan kekejaman pada anak-anak. Ia suka membantu orang. Ia suka menyelamatkan nyawa orang. Intinya ia suka jika melihat orang berbahagia. Ia suka anak-anak, bukan berarti ia pedopile. /For SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1/


Wajahnya datar bagaikan tembok—mungkin pertama melihatnya kau akan menganggapnya tembok—dan tampan bukan main. Senyum—apalagi tawa—tak pernah terbit di wajah rupawan itu. Manik kelabunya tajam dan sedingin kutub kala menatap sesuatu, baik hidup maupun mati. Kata yang terlontar dari mulut itu singkat dan menyakitkan hati serta dingin.

Sifatnya dingin dengan bumbu sadis karena kesukaannya yaitu memberi nasehat orang dengan perlakuan—kekerasan—bukan kata-kata. Kedisplin dan _to the point_-nya membuat beberapa orang enggan untuk mendekatinya. Dan lagi ia memiliki _clean freak_ yang sungguh keterlaluan.

Tapi tak ada yang menyangkakan kalau manusia macam ini menyukai permen manis kenyal bernama _Yupi_.

Sudah beberapa manusia dengan gender jelas dan tak jelas menanyakan tentang cemilan kesukaannya ini. Tapi jawabannya selalu sama—

"Aku menyukainya."

—seperti itu terus, hingga semuanya merasa lelah dan tak berusaha lagi untuk menanyakannya, walau tahu itu bukan jawaban sesungguhnya.

.

.

Wajahnya segar dan tampak bercahaya serta imut disaat yang bersamaan. Senyum dan tawa selalu terpampang di wajah manis menggugah selera itu. Manik hijau kebiruannya selalu diselimuti oleh kobaran api semangat maupun amarah—sesuai dengan sifat keras kepalanya. Ucapan yang dikeluarkan selalu sopan walaupun terkadang yang mendengar harus memilah-milah dengan benar akibat perkataan yang terlalu ambigu itu.

Sifatnya kekanakan dan suka sekali berlarian. Ia selalu digadrungi oleh anak-anak kecil karena sifatnya yang menyenangkan dan ceria, cocok dengan pekerjaannya (_part-time_) yang seorang pengasuh sesaat di TK Maria.

Jadi, banyak yang tak kaget ketika tahu bahwa orang ini menyukai sebuah benda berwarna coklat yang selalu lumer dalam mulutnya bernama cokelat.

Beberapa manusia sudah mencoba untuk bertanya tentang cemilan kesukaannya ini, iseng sebenarnya. Tapi jawabannya selalu membuat orang ternganga—

"Aku menyukainya, dan cokelat selalu membuatku tenang..."

—seperti itu terus, hingga semuanya merasa gemas dan berakhir memeluk orang manis itu dengan kekuatan penuh karena memang terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Yah, jawabnya sambil dengan wajah merah sih...

* * *

**-o0o-**

**Child**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Yupi © ****PT. Yupi Indo Jelly Gum**

**UNICEF © bukan milik saya.**

**Child © Kyo Kyoya**

**Pairing:**** Rivaille X Eren Jaeger**

**Warning : Modern!AU | Typos | OOC | ****Aneh | Gaje**** | Shonen-ai | Absurd | dan lainnya.**

**Rate: T**

_**Dedicated **_**for SukaDukaAuthor Anniversary #1**

**Organisasi maupun produk yang disebutkan dalam Fanfiction ini tak ada hubungannya. Hanya sebagai pelengkap saja. Mohon untuk tak mempermasalahkannya terlalu serius. **

**Ini cuman Fanfiction.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**-o0o-**

* * *

Eren Jaeger, putra satu-satunya keluarga Jaeger yang telah terkenal akan racikan obatnya yang super ampuh sekaligus dokter yang paling jenius kala ini. Ya, itu semua berkat ayahnya, dan hanya untuk ayahnya saja. Putra Jaeger ini tak pernah berminat pada kedokteran—kesampingkan bahwa ia juga mendapatkan ilmu tentang kedokteran.

Ia suka membantu orang. Ia suka menyelamatkan nyawa orang. Intinya ia suka jika melihat orang berbahagia. Tapi diatas segala itu adalah—ia lebih menyukai anak-anak. Bukan, dia buka _pedopile_ mesum macam om-om hidung belang. Tidak, dan pasti tidak.

Ia hanya merasa harus menolong anak-anak yang tersakiti di luar sana. Ia ingin menolong mereka, memberi perawatan, memberi makanan, dan memberi kasih sayang kepada mereka. Ia tak pernah tahan ketika melihat seorang anak tergeletak lemah di pinggir jalan denga air mata yang mengalir kering seperti itu.

Banyak manusia yang menyepelekan anak-anak, atau malah terkadang menganggap anugerah Tuhan itu adalah pengganggu serta penambah beban hidup. Lebih buruk dari itu, orang tua mereka tak menganggap mereka lalu membunuh mereka begitu saja.

_Apakah manusia sudah gila sekarang?!_—itulah yang selalu ia teriakkan ketika melihat berita di koran maupun TV yang menampilkan kekejaman pada anak-anak.

Ia bersyukur orang tuanya tidak seperti itu. Ibunya selalu menyayanginya dan memberikan kasih sayang yang terkadang terlalu berlebihan untuk umurnya sekarang. Ayahnya dengan baik hati membiayai pendidikan kedokterannya walaupun beliau tahu anaknya tak berminat. Ia menerima hal tersebut karena ayahnya berkata, jika ia menguasai beberapa ilmu kedokteran dan dalam keadaan mendesak yang harus dilakukan pembedahan atau apa, Eren bisa melalukan hal itu. Tak ada salahnya kan belajar dahulu?

Ia tersenyum manis ketika membuka gerbang setinggi perutnya itu dan segera diterjang oleh anak-anak kecil yang segera berlarian ke arahnya. Ia menggendong seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut hitam panjang dan membawanya ke dalam. Ia tak menghiraukan bahwa warna merah sedikit menghiasi wajah datar gadis cilik itu.

"_Nee_... Kak Eren, kali ini Kakak bawa apa?" seorang anak kecil dengan rambut cokelat diikat kuncir kuda mendekati Eren yang duduk di karpet bermain.

"Umm... Aku bawa kentang untumu Sasha dan yang lain cokelat," Eren mengaduk tas yang dibawanya. "Aku juga akan memberimu cokelat Sasha, tak perlu cemberut seperti itu," ia tertawa kecil ketika wajah anak di depannya segera berubah ceria ketika mendengar perkataannya.

Eren segera membagikan cokelat batang yang ia bawa khusus untuk hari ini. Dan betapa bahagianya ia saat melihat senyum mulai terbit satu persatu dari wajah polos kekanakan itu. "Kalian senang?" ia bertanya dan segera mendapatkan pelukan masal dari para anak-anak dan ucapan terima kasih, yang membuatnya tak bisa untuk tak tertawa lepas.

"Wahh... Kau benar-benar disukai oleh anak-anak ya, Eren?" seorang wanita dengan rambut cokelat madu sebahu mendekati Eren yang tengah terlentang di lantai dengan anak-anak sedang memeluknya.

"Hahaha, entahlah, tapi aku tentu saja menyukai mereka," Eren mulai bangkit dan anak-anak melepaskan pelukannya dan memakan cokelat yang mereka dapatkan.

"Hump... Tapi aku iri kau bisa disukai dengan mudah oleh anak-anak seperti itu." Petra Ral melipat tangannya di dada sambil mendengus. "Hei Eren, apa rahasianya?"

Eren tertawa pelan, "Tak ada. Hanya saja aku memang menyayangi anak-anak seperti itu,"

"Hah, kau tak pernah menjawabnya dengan serius..." Petra menghela nafas sambil memberikan sebuah celemek biru yang biasa digunakan oleh pengurus TK. "Gih, pakai ini, nanti bajumu kotor," Eren menerimanya dan segera memakainya.

"Aduh Armin, kalau makan jangan celemotan dong," Eren berkacak pinggang saat melihat seorang anak berambut pirang memakan cokelatnya dengan berantakan. Ia baru saja akan mengambil tisu ketika seorang anak lain dengan rambut cokelat keabuan segera mendekati Armin dan membersihkan bibir Armin yang belepotan cokelat itu.

"Um... Telima kasih, Jean," Armin berkata dengan nada cadel khas anak-anak yang masih melekat pada dirinya.

"Hump—lain kali makan dengan benar Armin," anak yang dipanggil Jean itu melipat lengannya di dada sambil membuang mukanya yang sedikit memerah ketika melihat senyum manis di wajah Armin. Dan Armin menjawab dengan anggukan antusias.

Eren tersenyum melihat adegan manis itu. Ahh, kecil-kecil aja udah kayak gitu. Dia yang sudah SMA saja belum pernah dibegitukan. Kapan ya kira-kira? Batin Eren sambil melamun dan tanpa sadar bahwa sudah beberapa anak pulang karena memang sudah jamnya pulang.

Ia baru tersadar ketika Mikasa—gadis cilik berambut hitam yang tadi ia gendong—menarik-narik kemejanya. Ia segera berjongkok dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Mikasa, kemudian mengelus rambut hitam halus itu. "Ada apa Mikasa?"

"Kak Eren kenapa melamun? Temani aku main, aku belum dijemput." Suara datar yang keluar itu membuat Eren segera menoleh kesana-kemari untuk mencari anak-anak lainnya, yang ia dapat adalah nihil.

"Baiklah, kau mau main a—"

"Mikasa, ayo pulang." Suara datar dengan tambahan dingin mencekam segera mengintrupsi kata-kata Eren. Ia dengan Mikasa segera menoleh ke asal suara.

Mikasa segera memasang tampang cemberut; sedangkan Eren memasang wajah bengong. Tentu saja karena ia terpana akan ketampanan seorang pemuda di depannya ini. Tubuhnya mungkin memang sedikit pendek, tapi kekurangannya itu ditutupi dengan wajah dingin nan tampan itu.

Ia tersentak sadar saat Mikasa perlahan melepaskan tangannya dan mulai berjalan malas ke arah pemuda itu. Eren segera berdiri dan menggandeng tangan kecil Mikasa itu; menuntun Mikasa. Sesampai di rak sepatu, ia melepaskan tangan mungil Mikasa dan membiarkan Mikasa memasang sepatu hitamnya dan berjalan malas ke pemuda yang berdiri santai di pintu masuk.

"Dadah Mikasa, sampai bertemu lagi," ia melambaikan tangannya saat Mikasa telah sampai pada pemuda itu.

Tapi pemuda itu tak bergerak di tempatnya walaupun Mikasa telah sampai di sampingnya. Pemuda itu mendekatinya dan segera membawa Eren—yang tak tahu apa-apa—kedalam pelukan yang erat. Wajah Eren sontak memerah hingga telinga ketika pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya di lekuk lehernya.

"Ap—?"

"Kau punya bau yang manis," ucapan pemuda itu membuatnya lemas sendiri dan nyaris jatuh ke lantai kalau saja pemuda itu tak menahan tubuhnya.

"Sampai bertemu kembali, Eren Jaeger," pemuda itu melirik sekilas ke _name tag _Eren sebelum melepaskannya, berbalik kemudian berjalan keluar dengan Mikasa yang mengeluarkan aura hitam di sampingnya.

Eren? Dia sedang terduduk lemas bersandarkan rak sepatu sekarang.

* * *

Rivaille seorang mahasiswa pintar atau sebut saja jenius pada bidang kedokteran. Ia dielu-elukan oleh pada dosen dan mahasiswa di sana. Belum juga lulus dari kuliahnya, ia sudah mendapat surat undangan untuk bekerja pada rumah sakit yang terkenal.

Keterlaluan sudah jeniusnya.

Tapi, Rivaille tak pernah terlalu memikirkan semua itu. Ia hanya terus mengikuti waktunya yang berjalan sangat lambat baginya. Atau mungkin karena ia telah melangkah terlalu jauh meninggalkan teman-teman yang di belakang, makanya ia jadi seperti ini.

Seperti itu sebelum ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya bernama Eren Jaeger.

Ketika dua manik beda warna mata itu, waktu seakan berhenti. Kemudian berubah menjadi cepat saat ia melihat sebuah senyum manis terbit di wajah imut itu serta ketika ia memeluk pemuda itu. Entah atas dorongan apa ia tiba-tiba saja memeluk pemuda itu. Mungkin karena bau manisnya yang mengingatkannya pada camilan kesukaannya itu.

Ah, ia jadi tak sabar untuk bertemu kembali dengan pemuda itu...

Tanpa sadar ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju TK Maria yang dari jauh terdengar teriakan-teriakan kesenangan khas anak kecil. Ia berhenti sesaat saat ketika melihat Eren sedang menggendong seorang anak kecil dengan anak kecil lainnya berebut untuk juga digendong oleh Eren. Eren tampak sangat bahagia dan tawa tak lepas dari wajahnya ketika setiap ia menggendong anak yang lain ia selalu mendapat hiburan tersendiri.

Tanpa sadar Rivaille tersenyum kecil dan mulai membuka gerbang yang memisahkannya itu. Bunyi menyetakkan telinga segera terdengar ketika gerbang terbuka dan membuat semua kegiatan terhenti. Rivaille kemudian melangkah maju dan mendekati pemuda itu.

.

Eren dengan cepat segera sadar dari keterpanaannya terhadap Rivaille. Wajahnya segera ia palingkan agar Rivaille tak melihat semburat merah pada wajahnya. Ia menurunkan Christa—gadis cilik lainnya—dari gendongannya. "Nah, kalian main dulu sana, kakak ada urusan sebentar," kemudian berangsur-angsur anak-anak mulai berpencar dan bermain sendiri.

Eren kembali berdiri dan menatap malu-malu pemuda yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu. "Jadi ... kurasa kau harus menjelaskanku akan apa yang kau lakukan kemarin,"

"Tak masalah," jawaban yang tak keberatan itu membuat Eren tersentak kemudian dengan gelagapan meminta pemuda itu masuk ke dalam.

"Silahkan..." Eren menaruh pelan cangkir berisikan teh itu di atas meja di hadapan pemuda itu. kemudian ia menaruh nampan yang ia bawa ke meja dan duduk dengan canggung di depan pemuda yang sekarang tengah menikmati tehnya.

"Jadi kau mau menjelaskannya sekarang?" tanya Eren dengan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Pemuda itu menurunkan cangkirnya kembali ke meja dan menatap Eren yang sekarang jadi memerah sendiri karena ditatap intens seperti itu.

"Namaku Rivaille," ucap Rivaille tiba-tiba. "Aku anak jurusan kedokteran di Universitas Sina,"

Eren menganga saat tahu di mana Rivaille bersekolah. Universitas Sina—universitas paling bagus dan bisa dibilang paling bergengsi saat ini. Ia mengedipkan matanya dengan takjub dan menatap Rivaille dengan mata berbinar. Hei, dia bertemu dengan seorang mahasiswa dari universitas itu. Ia bisa dapat info atau mungkin bocoran soal ketika ia akan mengikuti ujian masuk ke sana. Umm, soal bocoran itu tak mungkin.

"Aku memelukmu tidak tanpa alasan," perkataan Rivaille memecah lamunan Eren. Wajahnya sontak memerah ketika manik kelabu itu menatap matanya dengan intens lagi.

"Baumu manis ... dan aku suka hal yang manis,"

"Eh? Bukankah kau tak suka manis? Teh tadi—kau minta tak diberi gula," Eren gelagapan sendiri.

"Ya memang. Aku hanya menoleri satu hal manis saja,"

"Satu?"

"Yupi,"

" ... "

" ... "

"PLIS—YUPI?!" teriak Eren sambil berdiri dari duduknya saking _shock-_nya akan apa yang ia dengar dari pemuda keren seperti itu. Rivaille hanya menaikkan alisnya satu saat melihat tindakan Eren yang menurutnya berlebihan itu.

"Oh, umm.. Maaf," Eren kembali duduk di tempatnya. "Yah, sepertinya orang memiliki selera yang beda-beda memang,"

"Lalu kau suka apa, Eren?" wajah Eren memerah ketika Rivaille menyebut nama depannya.

"Umm, aku suka cokelat,"

"Kenapa?"

" ... "

Eren diam. Ia tampak berpikir sesaat sebelum sebuah senyuman manis terbit di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu cokelat itu manis tapi ada juga sedikit rasa pahit di dalamnya. Hal itulah yang kusuka. Dan lagi banyak anak-anak yang menyukai cokelat. Rasanya yang manis dan nikmat ketika lumer di dalam mulut," Eren tampak membayangkan cokelat yang lumer dalam mulutnya.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, setidaknya cokelat memiliki kandungan glukosa. Jadi bagi anak-anak yang kelaparan maupun yang kekurangan asupan gula, hal itu penting. Cokelat setidaknya juga dapat mengganjal perut walau sesaat,"

"Ah, dan juga cokelat itu membuat tenang dan meningkatkan _mood_ baik. Aku sering memakannya saat sedang tak _mood_ dan, tentu saja, _mood_ jadi membaik," Eren tersenyum senang.

" ... "

Rivaille terdiam dan menatap Eren yang tampak sedang melamunkan nikmatnya cokelat itu. Ia tersenyum sedikit sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kudengar kau anak Dokter Jaeger itu kan?" Eren mengernyit tak senang akan ucapan Rivaille itu, tetapi ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tak tertarik dengan ilmu kedokteran?" yah, Rivaille hanya menebak sebenarnya. Tapi, ia juga pernah mendengar rumor bahwa anak satu-satunya Dokter Jaeger tak ingin masuk kedokteran.

"Hah... Pertanyaan ini lagi. Maaf sekali, aku tak berminat dengan kedokteran," jawab Eren malas.

"Lalu apa yang kau minati? Atau mungkin cita-citamu?" Rivaille mengambil tehnya kemudian menyesapnya pelan.

_Cita-cita?_ Eren membatin dalam hati akan apa yang ia inginkan ketika sudah besar nanti. "Entahlah, yang kutahu aku sangat suka dengan anak-anak."

Rivaille menaikkan alisnya satu.

"BUKAN BERARTI AKU PEDOPILE!" seru Eren ketika melihat wajah Rivaille itu.

"Aku ingin sekali membantu anak-anak yang kesusahan di luar sana. Anak-anaknya yang terlantar akibat tak diterima di keluarga atau karena perang yang memisahkan mereka dengan orang tua mereka," Eren diam. "Aku ingin membantu mereka. Meringankan beban mereka, memberi kasih sayang serta makan-minuman kepada mereka."

"Tapi aku tak tahu bagimana caranya..." Eren berkata dengan lesu.

"Maka dari itu kau bekerja _part-time_ disini?" Rivaille bertanya.

"Ap—_part-time_? Tidak-tidak, aku hanya suka mengurus anak-anak itu saja," Eren mengelak. "Yah, walaupun sang pemilik TK Maria tetap menggajiku karena sudah ikut membantu..." Eren menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Begitu?" Rivaille menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya?" Eren menjawab dengan bingung.

"Bagaimana jika kau aku rekrut, Eren?" Rivaille memberikan senyuman atau seringai mungkin.

"Rekrut? Apa?" Eren jadi bingung sendiri.

"Perusahaanku bekerja sama dengan _UNICEF_ karena perusahaanku sering memberikan bantuan dengan kepada anak-anak," Rivaille menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Bagaimana jika kau yang mengatur jalan memberi bantuan itu? Kau sendiri yang nanti akan terjun ke daerah yang ingin kau bantu nanti, dan, yah, aku juga akan turun langsung."

"Kau mau?" Rivaille mengulurkan tangannya. "Tapi ada syaratnya,"

Eren diam dan menatap berbinar kepada Rivaille yang tampak seperti malaikat dengan wajah _madesu_ itu. Harapannya yang ingin terjun langsung untuk membantu anak-anak di luar sana dapat diwujudkan jika ia menerima uluran tangan itu. Impiannya tinggal sejengkal lagi!

Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menerima jabatan tangan Rivaille yang menandai kontrak mereka.

"Um, tapi Rivaille, kau tahu, aku masih SMA?" Eren bertanya. "Dan apa syaratnya?"

"Hanya 3 tahun lagi kau sudah kuliah Eren,"

"Tapi itu terlalu muda bukan?"

"Yah, kalau kau mundur jadi 20 tak masalah," Rivaille menjawab. "Karena kau tetap akan selalu di sisiku,"

"Hah?"

"Kau tahu syaratnya?" Eren menggeleng.

"Menikah denganku,"

"APAA?!" Eren berteriak histeris. "Bagaimana bisa?!" wajahnya sontak memerah.

"Kau sudah membuat kontrak denganku kau tahu," Rivaille menunjuk Eren. "Aku juga akan turun langsung di tempat dan mengawasimu,"

"Tapikan kau bisa mengawasiku sebagai atasanku!" Eren mengelak dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Tidak. Aku tak mau itu," Rivaille membalas dengan santai. "Terima sajalah Eren, lihat wajahmu memerah dan seperti berkata _marry-me-Rivaille_ itu."

Eren segera menyentuh wajahnya dan menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya. Eren tak menyangka yang ia kira hanya kontrak kerja malah menjadi lamaran _absurd_ seperti ini. Tapi ia tak menolak sih... Yah, ia juga setidaknya menaruh hati pada Rivaille.

**GREEKKK...**

Eren dan Rivaille segera menoleh ke pintu yang terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis cilik yang tampak diselimuti aura hitam mematikan itu. Mikasa mendekati Rivaille dan memberikan tatapan tajam yang tak pernah Eren lihat sebelumnya. Ia juga jadi kelabakan sendiri saat kedua orang tersebut sudah adu tatap seperti.

"Mikasa! Rivaille! Astaga! Jangan adu bela diri di sini!" Eren semakin histeris ketika Rivaille berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda, sama halnya dengan Mikasa. Dan garis bawahi Eren, mereka bukan adu bela diri, tapi mau adu jotos—berantem.

"Rivaille! Astaga! Bukankah dia saudaramu?" Eren mencoba untuk mengulur waktu.

"Ya, walaupun saudaraku. Tapi kami tak pernah akan melepaskan apa yang kami inginkan," Rivaille menatap sekilas Eren yang tampak gemetaran itu.

"Dan jika yang kami inginkan itu sama... Kami akan memperebutkannya," Mikasa menambahkan.

"Bagaimanapun caranya..."

Eren merinding disko saat kedua saudara itu mengakhiri perkataan mereka dengan bersamaan. Aura membunuh segera melingkupi ruangan sedang ini dan membuat Eren tertekan serta tercekik. Saking tak tahannya, Erenpun pingsan, membuat dua saudara itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

**-END-**

**A/n: **

Aha, maaf kalau nggak mudeng sama ceritanya. Saya aja bingung sendiri kok...

Makasih untuk manusia yang sudah bertahan sampai bawah sini. Maaf atas typos dan ke-OOC-an tokoh yang mengganggu. Dan tolong diingat organisasi dan produk diatas tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan fic ini.

Fanfic ini didedikasi untuk SukaDukaAuthor Anniversary #1. _Hope you like it!_

Ada yang ingin meninggalkan jejak?

Review please?

.

**OMAKE**

**.**

Eren meremas kuat kertas yang berada di tangannya. Air mata mulai memenuhi mata hijau birunya itu. Ia menggigit keras bibirnya hingga saking kerasnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Kemudian hujan mulai pecah dari matanya dan membasahi pipi kemerahannya.

Rivaille yang sedang membersihkan jendela menengok ke Eren yang tampak berdiri mematung di sebelah kotak surat sambil meremas kertas di tangannya. Rasa khawatir segera melingkupi hatinya saat melihat kondisi kekasihnya itu, apalagi ia melihat sebuah air mata membasahi pipi itu.

"Eren, kau tak apa?" ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan melangkah mendekati Eren yang gemetaran itu.

"Rivaille—?" suara serak seperti tercekik terdengar dari Eren, pundaknya juga semakin bergetar.

"Eren kau baik-baik saja?" Rivaille berhenti berjalan di belakang Eren.

Kemudian Eren berbalik dan menampakkan wajahnya yang bersibah air mata. Rivaille mengernyit bingung saat melihat mata berbinar senang Eren dan sebuah senyum bahagia di wajah itu. "Hei Eren kau baik-baik saja?"

Eren mengangguk dengan semangat. "Kau tahu Rivaille," Rivaille menatap bingung Eren yang membalik kertas lecek di tangannya.

"Aku dipilih menjadi Duta Besar UNICEF selanjutnya."

Rivaille tersenyum lega mendengar sekaligus membaca apa yang ada di kertas itu adalah hal yang membahagiakan. Ia membawa tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus rambut kecokalatan itu.

"Selamat Eren, kau telah mendapatkan cita-citamu,"

"Ya, terima kasih atas dukunganmu selama ini Rivaille,"

**.**

**.**


End file.
